


I Can't Turn Down a Cry For Help

by RavenInTheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInTheTARDIS/pseuds/RavenInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot with The Tenth Doctor and the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Turn Down a Cry For Help

S:11/8/13  
E:11/11/13

“I can’t turn down a cry for help. No matter who it is..”

Anxious brown eyes stare at you from the across your moonlit bedroom. The window is wide open as the man sits on its ledge contemplating something. The wind ruffles his hair lightly, relaxes his shoulders, and the curtains are fluttering ever so slightly. All these things you notice, only you though. Your male companion watches the floor while he twirls his Sonic Screwdriver between his fingers. Fiddling with the covers that were pleasantly draped over you, you continue to wait for what, you’re not sure. Its always the awkward silence after a fight that seems to be the hardest of blows.  
“How are you feeling?” He asks quietly while staring at the floor. You jump and smile at him sheepishly,  
“Fine, fine just fine.. um.. uh” glancing around you avoid looking at any one thing too long. Suddenly he’s there, sitting on your bed with his larger hands cupping yours and deep brown eyes searching your face for an answer.  
“What do you want me to do, please (Y/n). Just tell me.” The Doctor asks hurriedly. Shrinking back and resting your head on the headboard your watch him with wary eyes. Some part of you knows that the one thing you need right now.. cannot be provided. Your gaze drifts away when you come to the mental understanding that the only thing he could do at this point is well out of your reach. Clasping your chin into his hand he bring your eyes back to his and holds them there.  
“Your doing that far too often. C’mon now, just talk to me like you always do. Tell me what I don’t already know.” He reaches up slowly to stretches his palm up the side of your face and strokes your cheek. You bite your lip under that consuming look for information, he always seems to get his way doesn't he? Sighing you close your eyes,  
“The one thing I need right now.. its not somthing i could ask of you Doctor. So please.. just.. just drop it. I’m sorry about what happen earlier, the whole not listening to you and.. almost getting killed. I’ll just be more careful next time! Ok? so.. Yeah..” He hasn’t moved an inch and he gaze hasn’t faltered.  
“(y/n).. Thats not it and you know it. C’mon, here i can help you find the words! It’ll only take a tic.” He brings up his other hand and places it on the other side of your temple and tightens his fingers on the other side. Your eyes snap open,  
“Doctor I don’t think thats a good idea” You grasp his warm hands but he still continues to close his eyes and lean his head back as if going in to a trance.  
“Just give me... a minute (y/n)” Suddenly there is a pressure in your head and it feels like things are being moved around, gently. You close your eyes to it and try in vain to keep your special thoughts hidden the best you can.  
“Come now.. What is that? You’re hiding something... there.” You groan as the door you had been trying to close inside your mind is forcefully, but calmly pushed open. You can feel him searching the secret behind the door pulling and plucking things with a steady hand whispering through things quickly, but nothing is left unturned.  
“Oh... Oooh.. Oh dear..” Relaxing he pulls his hands away and slowly you crack one eye open and squint into his eyes, like they’re too bright to handle. You stare in to eyes that now can’t even hold your own. Oh my how the tables have turned,  
“I was trying to hide that one. Really.” he sniffles and nods.  
“I saw that, I figured it was the thing you were hiding from me, and surprise, surprise..”  
“Yeah, sorry about that.. look how bout we just forget that you saw that and I’ll head to bed and maybe things will be better in the morning?” Bringing his lovely eyes back up to meet yours, you can see the struggle with sadness in them like you sometimes do. You fear, however, that this one isn’t about himself.  
“(Y/n), I’m sorry, I’m so sorry in fact. I really can’t give you that one thing, you know that right? You know i can’t... be with you like that.” He rests a hand on your head and looks through his eyelashes in to yours. You smile ruefully and shrug off handedly. He didn’t have to confirm it out loud, thats what you were trying to avoid. He sighs rubs his hands together and stares at the opposite wall for a minute before standing and shoving his hands into his pockets.  
“So... um we’ll head somewhere nice tomorrow, yeah? Grab a nice bite to eat, maybe see a show? All very nice.” He starts walking backwards smiling ruefully. You make a sort of mock laughter and nod a few times, you're really hurting. Spinning around when he lightly bumps the door frame with his shoulder he stops and that awkward silence returns.  
“I.. Have a good night (y/n).” He speaks softly as the door closes behind him. The tears don’t give you a chance to stop them and they fall silently seeping from the cracks of your fractured heart. Laying back, you turn on your side away from the door and curl into a little ball, trying in some small attempt to disappear, if only for a lifetime.  
~*~*~*~*  
The Doctor, wonders back to the main control room where he plops down on the beat up cockpit couch. Stretching his long legs up on to the controls he crosses his arms. His brain, can think of a million and 10 things all at once, but all he can concentrate on are the images he found beyond your secret door. The images that come from deep your subconscious, and that convey your deepest desires. He closes his eyes so they can burst through his eyes again, the curves, the sounds, the subtle movements, from beginning to end. The love. He opens his eyes and looks up at the still column protruding from the control center. She’s still, but not unmoving lights fade and glow throughout the singular room like breathing in the REM cycle. The Timelord runs a hand through his hair ruffling the back and groans. Throwing his head back he thinks about what he’s about to go and do once more. Standing, he jogs back down the long hallway of his TARDIS.  
He slows to a swift walk and a stop when he comes upon the door he left just seemingly moments before. His inner clock says a few hours have passed as he knocks lightly on the sliding door.  
“(Y/n)?.. Its me again, sorry, mind if i come in?” Nothing. Not a sound. He pushes the button and the door slides open effortlessly, and he steps in with two strides. He finds you curled in the tightest ball under the covers and hears your heavy breathing. He silently lowers himself into the windowsill again and just watches you sleep. He begins to doubt himself again as he looks around the room that he created as an exact replication of the one from your home, a home away from home as a sorts. The window behind him was a special request, with the billowing curtains. He’s about to stand and leave again when your voice catches his ears,  
“Please..” knowing it might not be a good idea to sit and listen to someone who’s talking in their sleep, he stands and heads for the door without a sound.  
“Help” Like a trigger he stops and spins around with a surprised look. His hearts speed up in unison and he can’t move.  
“Help.. Me...” He walks closer unsure now, and as carefully as he can, incase you're awake, he speaks.  
“(y/n)? Help you with what love?” He watches as you body relaxes and moves subtly under the covers, legs stretching, arms reaching. He swallows, now would be a perfect time to leave without a second thought he gets to the door and steps out into the hall and as the door closes, ever so quietly the whisper drifts to him.  
“Help.. Me Doctor..” Squeezing the bridge of his nose he mumbles something and walks away back to his control room for the rest of the night.  
*~*~*~*~  
Its early the next... what ever it is out in space when you wander down the stairs in jeans and a T shirt. Yawning you wave at the Doctor as he plays with something super interesting on the control panel. Leaning against the railings next to his forgotten trench coat. You stare at the grated floor and cross your arms.  
“Morning, (y/n)! Sleep well? Hope so cause we going to be heading for breakfast over in Piana degli Albanesi which is a settlement over in Italy around 1845 about 5 years after it was-”  
"I want to go home Doctor. " Lifting his head slowly he looks at you knowingly.  
"Well, maybe some where I could make a home..? If it wouldn't be too much to ask." You conclude glancing at him quickly. His eyes take you in fully now, your hair is still damp and is tied tightly back as opposed to your usual let down style when you walk in to the console room in the morning, your cheeks, eyes, and nose are all subtly red and damp. Though your voice is strong your outward look is killing him. Instead of your usual romp with him first thing, where you tackle his side and giggle as he holds your hands from hitting the wrong buttons you've chosen to stand farthest from him and blocked yourself off..  
"Y/n.. listen about last night I just want you to know how so-"  
"I know Doctor. Its okay, I just.. need a little time I think you know? Maybe a lot of time." Your gaze drifts to the doors, wondering how you'll be able to breathe outside of them without him. Coming around the console he stands in front of you his chest inches from your face, you look up as he pulls you to him and holds you there.  
"I'm the Lord of Time I'll have you know! I have tons and bunches and oodles of time. Having a Time Machine sorta helps too." He sniffles and strokes your hair subconsciously, you sigh and start to push away. You've made up your mind, your bags are packed its time to let you move on.  
"You know I can never really ignore a cry for help.. did you know that?" He says not letting you go, hand still stroking your drying locks. You stop suddenly and listen to his twin hearts as their rhythm starts to change.  
"Quite the opposite, I run toward it. Always running, that's me.. and that's you isn't? I've had you running from everything since you were small. My fault in the end, but it was fun wasn't it? Running, jumping, flying with me? I lured you here when you were a little girl, whisking you away from everything just to see you happy. Selfish of me, in the end, and even now.. because I can't let you go." The tears start streaming down your face as you gaze up at him. His eyes loose their faraway look and focus back on you with a true smile.  
"Why make it seem like a bad thing..? And" you whisper, "why now?" He shakes his head and pulls you back a bit leaning down to be on eye level with you.  
"Why? Because." Your eyes shake and dip to his lips for just a second. The Doctor takes a deep breath and cups your face,  
"Because... I can't turn away from someone calling for help. I went back to you last night hoping to help you. How I'm still not sure, that's just me all over isn't it? Quite new really... being so unsure of everything.. unsure of you. You're not the little girl I saved all those years ago, you have a mind and.. a heart so full of love.." He fades suddenly and in his eyes you can see the war being waged in his minds eye. You close your eyes and lean in to his hand and smile,  
"Its alright," you sniffle. "Don't worry about it. I'm not being fair to you I can see that. You've done so much for me and I have no ways to pay you back.. look let's just go to deli.. whatever and just do what we always do, yeah?" You open your eyes to see his looking in to yours with a fierce intensity. Surprised, you stand up straight and search his face.  
"Was it something i-" The Time Lord's lips cover yours without mercy. Both his hands cup your cheeks and your hands find the lapels of his suit. Under your clenched hands, his hearts are pounding. You can feel the pressure inside your head again as he explores your mind. You're starting to hope this doesn't become a habit. He chuckles between your lips as he reads your thoughts. He dives deeper, back to that embarrassing room, and fear streaks through you. He qwels it by letting you enter a room of his own. Unsure you prod at the door in front of you and it opens without effort. Meanwhile, you can feel him, almost, collecting your little secrets and studying them. Pushing forward you glance what's behind his door. Your mind becomes filled with flashes of you, they're sences of you as you were growing up. Seen through his eyes you can feel the swells of emotion as they drift in and out of you. Pride, happiness, fear, joy, concern, confusion, relief,.. and mountains of love. Pulling away he drops his hands from you, but the feelings spin around in your head. Your grip loosens and you look up at him so confused. He sniffles and rubs the back of his head,  
"Well.. uh" he starts to laugh and you fall in to sync with him. The blush on your cheeks doesn't effect your smile. Clearing his throat the Doctor's fiery brown eyes dip to your lips reflexively, and his adams apple bobs quickly. Raising an eyebrow you part your lips and tilt your head in question.  
"C'mon then?" You whisper and twirl around him leaning against the console arms spread wide, "Allons-y!" Blinking owlishly he laughs and slowly wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you to him with a warm smile.  
"Allons-y.. indeed." He mutters and brings you in for another time stopping kiss.  
*~*~*~*  
End.. for now.


End file.
